


Surprise!

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://theemdash.livejournal.com/profile)[**theemdash**](http://theemdash.livejournal.com/)'s birthday (early, yes, but it's better than late or not at all, right?)

"Sam, I have to finish that translation," Daniel protested as he was pulled out of his office.

"You can do that tomorrow. Right now you need to relax, have some down time," she chided.

Daniel sighed. He was never going to get back to that translation now. He silently promised to limit himself to one drink, because wherever Sam was taking him, there was bound to be alcohol involved. But instead of taking him to the elevator and to the surface like he expected, Sam steered him towards the gate room.

When he saw everyone, yes, everyone there, Daniel's eyes widened in shock. "Surprise!" they all yelled, throwing confetti and blowing into paper horns. The room was festooned in lights, streamers and balloons.   
Even the gate itself was decorated.

"Happy birthday, Daniel," Sam said, kissing him on the cheek and pushing him into the crowd.

There were handshakes, pats on the back and hugs from everyone. Then he got to Jack, who had an idiotic grin on his face.

"I assume you're to blame for all of this," Daniel accused.

"Come here," was the reply.

Jack grabbed him and enveloped Daniel in a hug. He held on for a little longer than necessary before leaning to whisper into Daniel's ear.

"Just wait until we get home."

Jack released Daniel and propelled him back towards the party. Daniel turned, smiled and nodded before greeting Janet with a kiss. Night couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
